So this is Love
by twinklestar145
Summary: Megumi meets someone new at a party when her mom's back from tour. How will Yahiro react to this? Will he finally realize his feelings for her? Who will she end up with? Re-edited, Re-posted! Enjoy and Review!
1. Mom's Back!

**Hi so this was the first fanfiction that I ever wrote (several years ago) and I decided to re-post it after editing it and adding some details (nothing major).**

**I wanted to give a special thanks to my very first reviewer "KANA" who sent pms and reviews supporting the story. Thanks! And thanks to everyone who read and liked my story. **

**Well...hope you enjoy!**

.

.

It was a typical day at the Yamamoto household. Jun and Ryu were sitting playing video games while Megumi was inside her bedroom brushing her hair humming to her latest written song.

_ding-dong_

Jun and Ryu gave each other odd looks. Ryu was the first to speak. "Who's hear at 11 in the night?" Jun shrugged in response.

He checked his security camera to see his energized mom waving on the other side.

She yelled, "Jun-kun! I was on tour around the area so I decided to stay for a while."

Ryuu politely greeted their mother when she entered saying, "Welcome back Mrs. Yamamoto" with a bow.

She genuinely smiled in respone. "Ryuu, always looking after my kids. I always admired that about you."

Jun, still not understanding the unusual visit, added, "Mom what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a mom visit her adorable kids?," she said squishing his cheeks tightly. He was about to protest when she started laughing. Her laughter echoed throughout the house. He sighed and smiled slightly. He missed the sound of his mom's laugh.

Megumi, hearing all the noise, stepped out of her bedroom. When her eyes met her mother's, she smiled widely writing 'Mom its so good to see you!"

Her mom gave her a tight hug and said in a low tone, "Megumi can I talk to you for a minute?" Megumi's smile quickly faded and she was now nervous filled with thoughts. W_hy does she want to talk to me privately? It must be because of the email I sent…..I told my mom that Yahiro isn't my real boyfriend because I didn't want to bother him to pretend every time mom came to visit._

After pulling her daughter to the dining room for privacy, she said, "Megumi are you telling me this whole boyfriend thing was a lie?" Her tone sounded a bit dissoppointed. Megumi hesited but nodded. _In truth I wish it wasn't fake, that he would accept my feelings when I confessed to him, but he still loves Akira-chan.._ She sighed

Rin gave a wide grin. "Well no worries because while I was on tour, I became friends with this talented woman in the music industry, like me, who has a son your age and I told her that you two should meet and hang out together, at least until they're here.

Megumi stood there confused. One second her mom seemed upset, and the next she was giddy with a new plan of hers._ If I don't say yes, I will be shaming my mom.. It's not like I have anyone for me. _She made her decision and slowly nodded to her mom.

"Great! There's a big party to attend the day after tomorrow at 7 and that's when you'll meet him!" Her tone was as jolly as ever. "Oh and you can invite all your SA friends and anyone else you want."

_Anyone I want?_

XXX

The next day at the green house….

"I told you to only eat two! Those are for everyone!" Akira yelled throwing a plate at Tadashi's direction. He ducked barely dodging it. _Phew._

"What's this?" Key asked as Hikari proudly handed a piece of folded paper to her boyfriend. He pretty much knew what it was, but teased, "is it a love letter?"

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Hikari's face turned ten shades redder. Key chuckled in response. _She's so cute. _"As if! Baka! Just open it and weep! Mwahaha."

He unfolded the paper to see a full score on the calculus exam they took. He sighed and passed his score to her. He wasn't one to brag but..."A 105?! H-how?".. her reactions were too interesting to resist. "I'll beat you someday!"

He smiled in response, "Can't wait." He stretched his arm indicating his girlfriend to sit next to her. Exhausted and tired from screaming, Hikari complied.

Amidst the chatter, Megumi was thinking about how she was going to invite everyone to the party tomorrow. She felt bad dragging them into this, but still wanted them to come for moral support, especially Hikari and Akira. She started banging the table to get everyone's attention.

Megumi raised her erase board showing her message, 'Is anyone busy tomorrow at 7?' She received a group of confused faces in response.

"Why do you ask Megumi?" Akira asked while pouring jasmine tea to her cup. She _was_ going to watch a movie tomorrow with Tadashi, but she felt embarrassed to tell her personal plans with her boyfriend to her friends.

Helping his sister, Jun explained, "Mom came home yesterday and was telling us that there's a big party to attend and that we can invite all our friends. I also invited Sakura and Yahiro by mail today." Megumi's eyes widened as she heard her brother state that last part. She wasn't expecting him to invite them too. "Mom also wants to introduce some boy to Megumi during the party."

"Ooh that's so exciting. Sounds like a blind date," Hikari cheered, "I'm free tomorrow so we'll come!"

Key cocked his eyebrow, "_We'll?" _

_"_Yes WE'LL" Hikari stressed. "You're going to come with me right?" She batted her eyelashes and gave a puppy dog face.

Now pretty much everyone that knew Key knew he could never say no to Hikari. He sighed, accepting the fact himself. "Fine"

"Do you want me to come and help you get ready?" Akira suggested. This seemed like an important step for her shy friend. Her plans could wait.

_Scribble Scribble._ 'No thanks Akira chan, ill get ready at home but thanks for the offer'

"Jun-kun! I got your mail and I'll definitely come for you!" Everyone turned to see who the loud person was. It was none other than Sakura, accompanied with Yahiro.

He broke a sweat as she ran to hug him tightly. "that's... good.. to know Sakura" He said nervously. Finally (politely) pushing her off him, he added, "Will you be able to make it Yahiro?"

"Well I did have plans but I can make an exception to come if I'm really _that_ needed" He teased.

_Why does he always have to sound like such a despicably guy?!_ Megumi's head was getting hot thinking about his annoying words

Just then, Akira threw a muffin from her hand aiming at his head but he caught it. She yelled, "Hey Yahiro NO ONE needs you to come so you can just go to whatever 'plans' you have" He glared at her then let out a low chuckle.

'I'm going to go call mom in private and tell her that everyone's coming' Megumi wrote then headed out of the greenhouse.

"Yea we have to go too Sakura, school isn't over yet"

"You go Yahiro, I want to stay here with Jun and them for a while"

"Suit yourself." With that being said, Yahiro was headed out when he saw Megumi mumbling to herself by the school building.

"What are you doing here looking like an idiot?" She tried to cover the pout that had formed from his rude words. She saw no reason to reply but he laughed seeing her reaction."Hey since your mom is here, doesn't that mean that I need to pretend to be your boyfriend?" He smiled.

'Actually about that, mom knows the truth about how we were just pretending so you don't need to do that anymore'

"Oh..." His smile faded "Well good... I got to go now so, later" He waved his hand while facing his back to her. She watched as he walked away.

_Was Yahiro actually looking forward to it?.. But why would he even care?_

v

v

v

**Let's see how the party goes and how Megumi's mystery date will be? Tell me your thoughts! **

**I will try to update soon! The more the reviews, the faster the updates. Hehe. But seriously it won't be long before the next chapter is out (hopefully!). **


	2. The Party I

**Next chapter is out! I updated soon just like I promised :)**

**.**

**.**

Megumi stood there staring at her reflection. With only an hour left for the party, she began touching up on her makeup. She lifted the face brush to apply blush on her cheeks and applied clear lip gloss over her peach chanel rouge lipstick.

The designer gown Rin had bought from Paris hugged her body beautifully. The lavender ruffles went lower from the back and had silver gems on the net. She had her hair tied up with loose curls falling out.

"One last thing." Megumi turned to her mother's voice. She clasped an amethyst necklace around her daughter's neck. "We wouldn't want your neck to look bare now, would we?" She gave a light laugh and smiled causing Megumi to smile as well. "You look beautiful darling."

Megumi had a million thoughts running through her head, namely how her mom's friend's son, Yoshiro, was going to be like.

XXX

XXX

At the party…..

"I knew I should have helped Megumi get ready. Why isn't she hear yet?"

"Relax Akira," Hikari stated gesturing her to take a deep breath, "Megumi texted us saying she will be here in five minutes. She'll do fine on her own."

"Better than fine I'd say," Key added, though his eyes were looking a complete different direction. When they turned to see what he was looking at...

"Whoa.." Ryu and Tadashi couldn't seem to grasp the fact that that was the same cute little friend they hung out with.

"Megumi! Finally you're here!" Akira yelled in relief. "You look so beautiful!" She added, giving her a hug.

"R-really? Thanks Akira-chan." She felt shy getting complimented.

.

Tadashi, being the curious one, commented, "By the way, why don't you have your erase board with you Megumi?"

"Oh its because mom said it would be strange to come to a fancy party holding a board so I will be using my voice for tonight"

.

"Jun kun I'm here!" Sakura yelled grabbing several guest's attention.

"Wouldn't be a party without her," Fin sarcastically commented.

Her boyfriend complimented. "Sakura you look great." Sakura was wearing a sapphire blue dress reaching her knees with a diamond necklace set to compliment it. The color did match well with her pink hair. "Where's Yahiro?"

"He had some work to do, but said he would try to make it."

_._

Megumi, though not wanting to, felt a bit upset hearing this.

_That figures. Why would he want to come in the first place?_

.

"Megumi come come," Rin, sounding a bit rushed, gestured her daughter to follow her. "They're here"

Seeing the nervousness in her best friend's face, Hikari held her hands whispering "Good luck."

.

She nodded a thanks and told the gang she would meet them later today.

_._

_I can do this. I wont be nervous. I won't be shy. _

She thought to her self while trailing her mom facing down. Before she knew it..."Megumi this is Yoshiro. You guys get to know each other and I'll meet with your mother." She gave them both a smile and waved goodbye.

Megumi was playing with her fingers not knowing what to say. Her self talk didn't seem to have much effect in action.

.

"Yea I'm not used to doing all this either, but your mom said that you were a great girl and from the looks of it, it seems that she's right."

Megumi looked up, shocked by the sudden comment.

"I can finally see your face properly" he said teasingly, "and might I add, you're very beautiful."

Megumi blushed hearing that. He smiled.

"Um.. do you want to sit over there" she said, pointing at a table near the punch bowl.

"Sure lets go." He held his arm out in a gentleman manner to which she smiled and accepted.

.

.

.

_What should I talk about. Common interests?..._"I heard that you are also interested into music like me."

"Yea I play the guitar a little but I'm not as serious about it as you. I heard that you don't use your voice for singing. That's quite admirable."

"Thanks. I try restraining from it but today is an exception."

_He doesn't seem like a bad guy. It's not that hard talking to him._

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Megumi's two best girl friends didn't fail to notice how her date was going. "Hey Akira it looks like Megumi and that guy are getting along pretty well right" Hikari placed a hand on one side of her face as if it were some sort of secret.

"Yea.. they are," she said solemnly. Being the protective one of the group, she wanted to make sure Megumi ended up with the right guy.

.

.

"Well well well. Look who showed up." Key, keen as always, was first to notice a certain somebody made it to the party after all.

"Huh? Who?" Hikari, not understanding, looked around. When she spotted him, she waved hard till he could see them.

.

After passing through the crowd and greeting a few people that recognized him, he finally made it to their table.

"So Yahiro, your work is done?" Ryu questioned, "When I checked with your dad, it sounded like it would take you at least the whole day to finish."

"Yea I told him I would finish the rest later and he agreed"

Tadashi gave a friendly slap in the back. "Well forget work and come sit with us"

.

.

"Yahiro! I'm so glad you could come! See Jun I told you it was him." Sakura announced, "I could spot him from a mile away. Plus not everyone can afford that suit. Trust me, I would know."

Yahiro rolled his eyes waiting for her to get to the point. "Anyway, I heard that there's going to be a dance session in a bit and there's a lot of single girls here so you should dance with one of them. I, of course, will be dancing with Jun-kun," she said hugging his arm.

"I'm not interested in doing that kind of thing"

_Speaking of available girls... _he looked around but still couldn't see Megumi.

Finding an excuse to walk around Yahiro announced, "Actually my throat feels dry so I'm going to go drink something." He spotted the punch bowl and headed toward that direction.

.

.

At almost the same time...

Yoshiro laughed at Megumi's story."Wow really? How is that even possible? That's way too funny.. Hey do you want some punch?"

Megumi nodded. "Sure"

"ill be right back." He said with a wink.

.

.

At the punch bowl…

Yahiro stood there deciding if he should actually get the drink or not. He figured why not. As he turned to walk back, he saw Megumi gracefully sitting alone at a table. _  
_

He didn't know why but his heart suddenly started beating faster. _Is that Megumi? Sure she was always cute but today she looks...beautiful._ He carefully observed, taking a sip, and could see that she was obviously waiting for someone.

_What is she up to now?_

_._

"uhh excuse me." Yahiro realized he was still blocking the punch bowl and stepped aside. He noticed the guy fill two cups and concluded that he had a date.

.

_Hmm, lets see what she's wondering about._

He found himself walking towards Megumi, but soon noted the punch bowl guy walking towards there too. After stopping his step, he put the pieces together. The second cup was for Megumi and Megumi was sitting there waiting for this guy to come.

_Megumi has a date? Not that she's not pretty enough but I never thought she would be bold enough to go find one._

He then thought of when she went around looking for a fake boyfriend and also how she boldly confessed to a guy like him.

He smiled. _Then again... that girl should never be underestimated._

.

.

"Yahiro what took you so long?" Sakura asked when he finally returned to the table.

"The punch line was pretty long," he replied plainly.

"Or did something catch your attention?" Key inquired deciding it to be the perfect opportunity to embarrass him. He received a glare from Yahiro in response, which showed to him that he indeed succeeded.

"Anyways, so what I was saying was that when I was a prince for my country at that time, we were going through this certain path-"

"on an elephant?!"

"we have cars there too Ryuu… yea so there was a strange old lady that stopped us and she wanted to show me something and she said she wouldn't show anyone else….."

Everyone was now interested in Finn's story when an announcement was made through the mike ceasing all noise.

"I hope everyone's having fun time right now" A roar of applause was given by the audience.

"I know I am" Yoshiro commented raising his glass to Megumi. She giggled and lifted her glass to receive the cheers.

"For our next segment we will put the music on for the dance floor so get your dancing feet ready and your partner. For those who don't have a partner, the nights still young. Try to find someone special right here and now."

Everyone shifted to the next room as the new segment began...

XXX

XXX

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review this chapter! **


End file.
